an unlikely friend?
by cool guy 33
Summary: what if Gin was never on Aizens side? he is freaky but has some common sense. how will it turn out? 2 chapters. re-did it so now it's doubled spaced!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Okay, what if Gin wasn't a traitor? No one asked him to do it, and very little people knew that he was an agent on the inside. So here it is:

It was the middle of the winter war. Ichigo was down, captain 10 was down, Ukitake was also down, and Tousen was down on Aizen's side. Aizen chuckled evilly " did you actually think you could win against me?" he was now looking down at the pathetic remains of the Gotei 13. they were all looking at him with pure hate.

Gin was just standing idly when suddenly he went into action and yelled " BANKAI! Kami-shini no yaori!" and then his sword extended with godly speed. Sadly It only cut Aizen's chest, Aizen, as well as the Gotei 13 was shocked.

Aizen staggered, but before he could recover Gin was already on him and attacking with his ban kai. ( okay so Gin's ban kai means god killing spear. Gin's ban kai is not the longest, but the fastest. Just saying) you couldn't even see his sword. Aizen then hit Gin hard in the head.

Gin retreated and rubbed his head and grinned " I guess this is why they tell me that I have a thick skull" and grinned his dumbest grin but stopped. And said " now do you understand Aizen? I was never with you from the start... and I have a few arrancar allies." when he said this Starrk, Lilinette, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow were beside Gin.

" and some more shinigami friends on the way" he said very casually then Ichigo came out of the rubble and rubbed the back of his head " man that ( ) hurt!" then shunpoed right next to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, both side acknowledging each other.

Then yelled at Gin " you are waaaay to slow! You could of done that sooner!" Gin sighed and said " he was only open at that exact moment." Ichigo then shut up and just stood there. Then Rangiku, and Kira came over. " captain, when the war is over your dried persimmons are ready" said Kira.

Rangiku, on the other hand hugged Gin and released him. They looked at each other for a while and nodded, so their little rebel group had 7 members... for now. Aizen was in shock, not only had Gin betrayed him, some of the arrancar had also betrayed him. So he was officially pissed Aizen had finally cracked " ban kai!"

he didn't even say his ban kai's name. But then a huge dragon appeared packed with reiatsu. Ichigo had already turned into a hollow and was preparing himself. Gin, Kira, and Rangiku all had their sword and dropped them and said "ban kai release, level 2" when they said this smoke covered them.

And when it had cleared, the results shocked them. Gin was a 7 foot tall silver wolf, Kira was a lion, and Rangiku was a cheetah. They were all big but not very. They gave off so much reiatsu that almost everyone was forced to their knee's.

Then, they all attacked the dragon with a lot of force, but the dragon wouldn't give in. Gin then fired something like a cero, but when it was fired the end looked like a wolf. It was the same for everyone else except it was their own animal at the end.

The battle waged on. Ulquiorra and the rest of the arrancar were annoying it to the highest degree by shooting their cero at it's feet. Thats when they heard dragons roar, they all cheered as the dragons took down the bigger dragon.

When Gin and the others killed Aizen, the dragons also killed the dragon at the same time. Gin walked over to Aizen and took the hougyoku. Gin inspected it and turned back into a shinigami and waved at the dragons " thanks a lot guys!" he yelled as they left.

They roared in reply, everyone also did the same and inspected the hougyoku. Then without warning, he chucked it at the commander and yelled " there's your christmas present!!!!" Gin then smirked and started to feel hungry

. He turned to the group and said " I'm starved! Wanna make a picnic?" he asked. They all then realized that they were also very hungry. They all nodded Gin then turned to the captains and yelled " were having a picnic at a very special place! If you want to come then you are more than welcome to!" he then took out a piece of paper and shaped it into a paper airplane and hit shunsui in the eye "ow!" he rubbed his eye and picked it up. When he looked back up, they were gone.

* * *

So, you like? Reviews are greatly excepted! Gonna wait for 2 reviews before continuing!

Yours truly,

Cool guy 33 :)

haha! i doubled space for you!


	2. chapter 2: the after math

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Over at Gin's side:

everyone was laughing their ( ) off at a joke Gin had just made. For now it was only their group, but that would soon change. Heck even Ulquiorra was smiling, a small one, but very important. They drank sake and ate the food and dried persimmons. Gin decided to ask a question " does anyone know an educational joke?" then everyone went quiet.

Ulquiorra timidly raised his hand. " I know one" Everyone was quiet and waiting for the joke. " if a rooster goes up on the top of a farmhouse and lays an egg which way will it fall: north or south?" everyone debated and decided south.

Ulquiorra just smirked " trick question, roosters don't lay eggs!" everyone was shocked and speechless, then laughed and patted Ulquiorra on the back " not bad for your first joke!" Gin said. Then when they were starting to enjoy themselves the captains came.

Everyone was silent... except for one... Grimmjow was laughing his ( ) off. When he spotted the other shinigami he immediately stopped and glared at them. Then Shunsui showed the bottle of sake and smiled " hey lets party!" when he said that everyone immediately partied.

The arrancar were interacting with other shinigami... and they were enjoying themselves! Grimmjow and Kenpachi got along quite nicely, Lilinete and Starrk got along with Shunsui quite well. Ulquiorra got along with pratically everyone cuz he's so neutral Gin was currently in a heated conversation with squad 3 about dogs and the hell hounds under the barracks.

But then Yamamato suddenly asked for their attention they, of course, gave their undivided attention to him "Gin you have double crossed for us but have caused us many casualties. As punishment I sentence you to community service in the Gotei 13 as captain 3 for a long time.

" Yamamato slightly smiled. Everyone was in a very good mood and celebrated with a night to remember. Everyone got drunk except: Gin ( I think he is cannot get drunk cuz he drank 5 bottles ), Toushirou ( to young, shinigami wise), Ichigo (actually under age), Ulquiorra doesn't like drinks, and Yamamoto (sorry to ruin your fun) was to old to drink.

After a while everyone who drank passed out. There were so many unconcius they decided to just make camp right where they were. Gin was about to sleep in a tree he remembered to do something. He went over to Kira and Rangiku and carried them to their tent's. When he felt satisfied he went to sleep and then crashed.

It had been 3 years since the "incident" Gin woke up and did his usual morning activities. He showered, brushed his hair, yawned, and got dressed. He shunpoed around Seiretei like 200 times for exercise and went to his office

. When he got there he found a HUGE amount of paper work on his desk and gaped. He found Kira working furiously on his enormous stack. "mournin Izuru" greeted Gin, Kira didn't know Gin was even their. When he heard Gin's voice he jumped and went into a salute and said "g-good mourning Taicho!" Then Kira pleaded " Taicho! I know this is rude, but please finish your paper work!"

Gin raised an eyebrow asking why. " b-because! There was a hold up in the office so everything is behind! All this paper work is due today! And the sou taicho demands it!" Gin's eye's opened ( OMG! ) and immediately begun to work like crazy.

Gin was finished in about 4 minutes and immediately threw down his pen. Kira then asked " hey Taicho, are you fini-" then, Kira gaped at the sight. Gin had actually finished his paper work! ( gasp! ) and did it faster then anyone he had ever seen!

( double gasp! ) " wow... you're pretty good at paper work" Kira said in disbelief. Gin smiled and said "I was always good at paper work. Just needed motivation." Kira nodded and looked miserably at his stack. Gin saw this and started to feel sorry for him, then picked about ¾ of the stack and finished them quickly.

Kira looked confused Gin's smile widened " think of it as your birthday present." Kira relaxed " thanks" Gin then went on his stroll in his garden like always. He was called to meetings and so forth, Ichigo payed a little suprise visit to sereitei.

He was crowded and welcomed by many, who he really wanted to see was Gin. When he spotted him there was a silent message between them to meet at Gin's persimmon garden. When Ichigo got there all of the remaining espada were there ( just so you know, after the war Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Lilinete, and Starrk were not executed, but rather put into Gin's squad. Due to that Gin was the only one that they respected.) and eating dried persimmons under a cherry tree.

They all nodded at each other and ate, Ichigo started up a conversation. They talked about little things like the weather and stuff. They all celebrated the fall of Aizen with good cheer.

And that, is Gin's story.

Well? Do you like it? Please review! Anyone can review, I just need to know that there are people reading the things I post!

yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)

haha! doubled spaced!


End file.
